Love story
by leafia133
Summary: its a love story and use to help me with writing plzs review i will be making more parts soon
1. Chapter 1

Title:Odd love

Pairings:Fan made character Cole/wyatt

Other Characters:So characters are taken from shows i really like so heres the list.

Rating:PG

Summary:The character called Cole is a fan made is a witch and he has trained with the charmed ones. This takes place when wyatt and chris are 20 years old and chris is 18. This story says that wyatt is gay and will fall for the character Cole. Cole has power over electricity but is still getting use to his powers. He meets wyatt at the shopping center wyatt falls for cole but he isnt that intesited but cole doesnt no that wyatt is pipers child and so this is were are story begins. There will be in sex in this as far as i know some parts way be changed but no sex ontill part 6-7 mabye if i write that there is romance

Wyatt was at the store getting the shopping for his mother piper as he was walking down the ile he saw this kid he was only 17 or 18 and wyatt was 21 but he fell in love with the man staraight away.

"Hello"  
>"ummm hi" The kid look for away to get out of talking to the tall man<p>

"iam wyatt" he put his hand out looking for the kid to shake his hand but he didnt he just looked at him

"umm ok iam cole nice too meet you but i have to be going now i have too go meet some friends okay umm see ya" he walked away hopeing he wont be called back but as he got to the door he hear the wyatt shouting to him "Hey can i get you number?"

-At pipers house-  
>knocking- "hello piper its cole are you here?"<p>

"Yes in the kitchen" as he walk to the kitchen still think about that man who had tryed to get his number then when he got to the kitchen and gasped "You!" "ummm am i missing something here?" "no mom it okay i met him at the store" He smile back at cole hoping he wouldnt talk about him trying to get his number "Yes, i didnt no he was your son piper" he but on a fake smile at wyatt "yea he is, i though if you saw him you would have know who he was"she didnt look at anyone and kept on working on her cooking for her party tonight thats why cole was there "well are you to just going to stand there or are you going to help me cook!"

As wyatt and cole help piper with the cooking she send them to go get so drinks at P3

-In wyatts car "So i dont need to give you my number then" he smile at cole hoping to start a conversasion but failed "Wyatt why did you want my number any way?" He looked at wyatt very naive "Ummmm ..."he started to blush hoping cole did see him going red "HA i cant belevie you fell for the whole my did you ask me for my number stuff haha you are such a loser"  
>"whatever not like i wanted your number anyway"he kept his eyes on the road<p>

"aww but wyatt" he moved in close as if he was going to kiss him "iam not looking for a boyfriend ok" he look on to the road

-they got the wine/drink and ther back at the house "ok the guest are coming soon so iam going to go get all the plates wait here can you two?" she walked away leaveing the boys alone in the living room "Sooooo..."Cole look at wyatt "hows school? your mom tolled me that your going to be a doctor?"

"Yea i hopeing so i can help people" He looked out the window at the sky "i just want to help people"  
>Cole just stared at him with respect "thats cool that you want todo something big with your life" he smiled at wyatt<p>

-After the party "thanks for coming goddbye everyone ok boys iam going to go on up to bed night" so walked up the stairs wyatt was a little drunk "he wyatt are you ok?" cole looked at wyatt conserend for him "come on i will take you up to your room" wyatt didnt try to fight back. cole opened the door to his room and sat him on his bed "okay wyatt goodnight" as he walk to the door wyatt grabed his arm "Cole stay with me will you"  
>Cole turned around and sighed "okay but iam not looking for a boyfriend okay" he walk over to the bed and got in<p>

-The nexted morning "Cole...cole wake up"cole opened his eyes to see wyatt "So you did sleep with me" Cole slaped him "like i would ever sleep with you"he got up ut his clothes on and walked down stairs "hey piper" "So cole did you have fun with wyatt last night in bed"  
>"no i didnt sleep with him he was drunk and asked me to stay with him and i dont remember going under the blankets?"<br>"he probly pulled them over you at night his sweet like that"  
>"Piper iam not looking for a relasionship. Its not that hes ugly he is very fit its just i dont want a relasionship"<br>She walked over to cole and give him some pancakes "well if you find that you do give wyatt a lokk at okay"  
>"ok piper2 he smile at her as she walked out of the kitchen and out the front door to P3<p>

Wyatt walked down the stairs only wearing sweatpants "hey can i have some pancakes?"  
>"Yea go on" He smile at wyatt and noded at wyatt to take some<p>

"hey wyatt am going to go home and get new clothes and a shower so i will be back in an hour ok?"  
>"Yea ok i will do the same then what do u want to do. Go on a hunt for demons?"<br>"we will see okay"cole got up and walked to the door and wyatt pulled him back and kisses him "So did you feel anything cole?" Cole slaped him "kiss me if i want you to kiss me ok"he stormed out the door blushed

-Cole back at wyatts "hey wyatt what did you text me to come here now hello"he shut the door and walked around then wyatt came down the stairs "hey come up with me to the roof"As cole followed him up the stairs to see fireworks going off in the sky "You forgot its the 4th right yea i new you would" he patted his hand beside him for cole to sit

As they sat watching the fireworks cole turned to wyatt "wyatt" Wyatt turned to look at him. Cole leaned in to kiss him and wyatt leaned in to finsh it as they kissed under the firework lit sky


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Odd love part2

Pairings:Fan made character Cole/wyatt

Other Characters:So characters are taken from shows i really like.

Rating:PG

Its been one week since the kiss cole give to wyatt.

-At pipers house

"Hey mom do you know were cole is i havent seen him around lately?"  
>"No i think hes out on a hunt did you try calling him?"<br>"I did but he just didnt answer do you think hes trying to avoid me?"  
>"Why would he do that sweetie" as she padded his back "Nothing" He got up and when out the door to go to school<p>

As soon as he drove off cole walked in to the house "piper i need to talk to you? Are you here?"  
>"Yes in the kitchen?" Cole walked in to the kitchening to see piper stareing at him "why are you avoiding my son?<br>"WHAT! He told you that we kissed."  
>"I new you kissed wyatts a bad lier" she looked at cole seeing his face turn red "well are you going to tell me what happened"<p>

"Well after we kissed it was kind of awkward because we just sat there not talking. Then the nexted day i saw him at the store i was going to go up to him but saw that he was with his friends so i said no i wont then i started to fell something in my chest and my heart started to beat faster so i avoided him every time i saw him any were"

"Ahhhh." piper pause for a minutie "Cole your in love with wyatt" she said calmly and hug cole. Cole just though -Really am i in love with him-  
>"ummmm piper tell wyat to meet me at the cafe ok" as cole walked out red in the face<p>

"Ahhh young love this should be go with this familys love track record" she laugh and texted wyatt to go to the cafe now to see cole

-At cafe-  
>Wyatt walked in to the cafe and looked around and saw cole tapping his fingers off a coffee "Hey cole whats up with you avoiding for the pasted week"<br>He sat down waiting for a responise "hey cole are you okay?"  
>"iam fine wyatt do you remember when we kisses on the 4th?"<br>"Yea what about it?" He stare at cole "Well ummmmm i was talking to your mom and she told me that i was in love you and i dont know." He looked at wyatt and he had a big grin on his face

"Sooooooo you are in love with me what did i tell ya i always get the guys or girls i want" he started to laugh Cole just glared at him got up and slaped him ont he back off his head "If your going to be serious then dont try" Coles voice turned from soft to rageful as he walked out the door

"Dam why do i always mess up" wyatt ran after cole and grab his hand and pulled him back "Wyatt get of me!" he shouted "No cole iam sorry but i love you to he looked deep into coles eyes and kissed him deeply. Cole pulled away and just looked at him

"Iam sorry for slaping you in there" "Its okay" they started walking down the street "You hit like a girl anyway" Cole just hit him in the ribs jokeingly "So what do we do now" Cole asked as he looked up to wyatt. "Well we go home and i take you up to my bed and make you my bitch"

"HAHa wyatt please you will be lucky to see me naked any time soon" He laughed and ran up the street and was followed by wyatt


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Odd love part2

Pairings:Fan made character Cole/wyatt

Other Characters:So characters are taken from shows i really like.

Rating:PG

As they walked in to the manor they saw piper lieing on the ground "MOM!" wyatt shouted at his mom as he ran up to her he saw see was bleeding out of her leg "Wyatt look out the demons still could be around" COle walked up to wyatt looking around to see if they were still here. Then an big demon appeared in front of cole and backhanded him arcoss into the living room

"Cole are you okay" "IAm fine wyatt just got a sore face thats all look out hes still around" Wyatt left his mom on the ground and looked out of him

"Cole i think hes gone" he walk over to help cole. But the demon appear and hit wyatt a punch arcross his face. He was beating on wyatt when cole got up "Get off him!" a bolt of lighting hit the demon and he vanquashied the demon "Wyatt are you okay" Cole ran to th man lieing lifeless on the floor "Wyatt no. you can be dead" wyatt coughed and got up slowly "Nope you cant get rid of me that easyly how is mom" They both ran over to her to see if she was okay wyatt but his hands out and they started to glow and bight yellow color and the wound was healed "Wyatt is that you weres the brute demon" "piper its okay i vanquahished its sorry ass to hell are you okay?" "iam fine did he hurt you too" They both looked at her and said "Were fine but what were you thinking fight one of them by yourself!"

Later that evening cole was reading a book as piper was cleaning the house wyatt walked in to cole "Come on were going out" he smiled and pulled cole of his sit i kisses him "Were are we going wyatt" he looked at him hoping not to be going to the movies for that cheese yawn and streach move "Iam taking you out for dinner" he smiled and pulled cole out of the house and in to the car

-At Marios (Blame my friend for that name . jodie)

As Cole sat down he saw a waiter come over with the menus "Hi thank you" He took one of the menus and scanned the page "Can i have a cheese buger with chips please thank you" "And you sir?" "umm i will have the same" the waiter took the menus and walked away. "Why are you taking me out for a meal wyatt?"  
>"Do i have to have a reasion for taking my boyfriend out for a nice meal?" "Well i guess its ok. So whats with that brute demon attack the manor its scuicie isnt?" "Well yes it is i dont no why he did" He looked in to his glass of wine thinking about the demon. The waiter comes back with the food for them and puts the plates down "yummy" cole looked at wyatt "Your a big kid you know that?" He giggled and toke a bite out of his cheese buger and saw a tall brute of man walking over to them "O no i think we have trouble wyatt"cole pointed to the brute.<p>

The brute walked up to cole and punched wyatt and grabed cole and through the window. Cole got up to see the brute beating on wyatt again "For once i would like to walk out of a bar" He ran at the brute and kicked him in the ribs "ha now do you like that" the brute left wyatt and grab coles leg and started to drag him over and out the window into a alley "hey dipshit no ones around" He shot on lighting bolt and killed him. "whats with the increase in demons lately he walked back to the bar to see wyatt did get up "Wyatt!"he shouted and ran over to him to see he was bleeding heavily. He pulled out his phone and called 911.

-At the hospital

Cole kept pacing the hallways with tears flowing from his eyes with for the doctor to come and tell him how wyatts doing but the doctor did come for two hours "Cole Ummmm wyatt is okay but hes going to be on bed rest for a month cos of the damage done by that brute who attacked him you can go see him now"  
>The doctor showed cole to wyatts room and wyatt was asleep in a bed. Cole ran over to the sleeping boy and pushed the hair out of his eyes "Wyatt please be okay" Cole said under sobs.<p>

-The next day

Cole was sleeping on the chair next to wyatt. Wyatt awoke from his sleep after being attacked. "Cole" he said weakly as he looked over at him and saw he was alsleep. he went back to next time he opened his eyes he saw cole staring at him "Hi... Ummm how are you?"  
>Cole glared at him "Your in a hospital and you asking me how iam doing. You idiot never think about your self, your going to get your self killed ya no"He pushed the hair out of his eyes " Are you okay?" Cole started at wyatt. "I am fine" he said in a weak tone. The doctor came in and said "He has to stay in for a week or so and he should be able to go" he smiled and walked out. "O thank god your alright" COle just smiled at him<p>

-A week later taking wyatt home for hospital

Piper opens the door "Honey are you alright?" she helps wyatt up the steps of the manor as cole gets the bags. She lays him on the bed she made down stairs.  
>"Piper hows the club?" as cole start to unpack the bags he start to take wyatts clothes out and put them in the drawers around the bed. "Its fine i have Leo making sure everything is fine and hes to call if he needs help". "Mom can i have some time alone with cole?" Piper stared at cole and saw his face was as confused as she was "Okay" she walked out and in to the kitchen to make some sandwishs. "What is it wyatt?" He stared into his eyes "Cole iam going to be fine so dont worry okay, i can already see that your worryed that i have to go back to the hospital. Iam fine". "You may think your fine but i have to worry iam your boyfriend its comes with the job discripsion so stop bitching" he walk over to wyatt and kissed his forehead. Then he walked up the stairs up to the book of shawdows "Lets see who am i looking for" He flicked through the pages and saw the demon.<p>

"So hes called crowley so hes a cross-roads demon then why was he looking in at me and wyatt at the hospital. Mabye he knows wyatts charmed. Right theres no known why to kill him well iam just going to go at him guns blazing better get piper"

-At crowley lair "Okay when we see him blow up one of his legs or something okay" Cole looked at piper "Yea yea yea i know" They turned the conor "Crowley! what were you doing at the hospital!" Cole just glared. He turned around and smiled "Hello cole" Piper blasted him but he didnt move "Okay what the hell" She flicked her hands three more times then give up "Why can i blow you up?". "well i think you need to update your book a bit cos iam not a cross-roads demon anymore iam the new king of hell, well cos little old lucys locked up in his cage". Cole glared at him and gasped "Piper call paige we have to get back to the manor .NOW!" "Paige paige answer me come on were the hell is she" "Sorry i have your sisters a little tide-up with some demons so your staying here and my demons are going to get wyatt" He smiled again and flicked his hand throwing cole and piper into a wall. Cole blasted him with two bolts of lighting but nothing "What the hell is up with him hes untouchable" piper blasted him again and ran to the rock "Piper cover me" Cole ran across the room and got him with one of crowleys fire balls. "Cole!" Piper shouted


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Odd love part 4

Pairings:Fan made character Cole/wyatt

Other Characters:Characters are taken from shows i really like.

Rating:PG-T

"Cole!" Piper shouted. "Iam fine" he got up from behand the rock "That was a weak fireball why was that" Cole stared at crowley knowing he had so reason for the weak fireball."Well you dean and san wincheaster right the brothers?" "You worked with them before you got your powers." He smiles at the sign of shock coming over coles face "Whats happened too them? No what have you done too them!" Cole shouted in anger "Nothing i can saw but i know of an angel who is going to end up killing them." "Is this angel castiel? Hes there friend your lieing." "You should talk to them more little cassy absorbed all the souls in Purgatory and claiming hes god, and hes out to hunt for me and the brothers so i though why not get the very witch too help all of use out cause cas has said if you do not bow down he will stike any one will not take him as there god" He sighed. "So you want me to kill god him self and how iam i going to that?

-Back at the manor in a click of has fingers we were back at the manor"We back why did you take use here" "Stay here iam going to get the brothers" And he was gone. Cole and piper walked out to see wyatt "Mom,Cole wear were you"he hug both of use " we were talking to demon crowly and i have to help him" cole walked pass wyatt and up the stairs too the book of shawdows "Cole you dint have to help them" "Piper i do i came too you three cause i wanted to help them and now one of ther friends stabed them in the back i cant just leave them" He started to flick through the book "Alright then wyatt come on help me make so Potion to help cole cos were going to coming on go go go" "Thanks piper" As piper and wyatt started to take out the mixing bowl and ingredeants for the Potion crowly came back with the two brothers

"Get off me crowly!" as sam went to punch crowly moved out of the way and pointed at cole "Old friend?" he laughed. Sam and Dean look over there sholders and saw cole standing ther "Cole is that you?" he walked slowly to cole "Come on dean i left you two years ago i cant grow that much" Cole ran and huged dean and looked at sam "So is he still souless and whats this about cas going all god on yous?" Dean and sam told piper and cole the whole story and told them to Potion arent going to help in killing cas.

"So he is gone crazy with all thos souls inside him do you think a power of three spell will work on him?" Dean looked at sam and shocked his head "Dam then how are we going to stop him" Piper looked around for so help "Okay then how about i go and blow up his vessel?" Dean pushed pass sam and started to look for weapons "ITs not going to work we were just fighting him,then crowley trough us here so he should be here soon" A minute late the doors of the manor blow open and cas was in the living room with them. Castiel looked at piper and throw he out the front window and before wyatt had time to move he orbed knifes around wyatts neck and then looked at cole "So this is what you two got two witches and a kid" He laughed and walked to cole "Him you have great power but you cant us it" He turned to look at dean and sam "You two why cant you just bow i dont want to kill you but i will." Cole shott castiel in the back with a bolt of lighting and all it did was burn the trechcoat "Wrong move kid hepunched cole in the face and throw sam and dean int o the wall with his free hand he pushed in to coles chest pulling out his powers as cole fell back on the ground knocked out "i will keep this for now" and in a flash of light castiel was gone piper walked in the door and sat on the chair "what the hell was that!" SHe was picking glass out of her sholder. Dean helped wyatt up and sam picked up cole and put in on the sofa "COle is he okay Sam!" "Hes fine but he doesnt have his powers anymore so hes just a kid if he trys to fight castiel again cas will kill him this time" Sam look over too dean nodding to go "were leaving we shouldnt have come here"Sam started to walk to the door then piper blue up the table next to sam "No your staying and were going to help you and anyway cole would kill me if he new i let you go so wyatt heal me and we will got to work on a Potion". wyatt and piper walked to the kitchen to work on the Potion

"Dean you saw what happened there they cant help us they will get killed" He looked at dean with fear in his eyes "no sam we cant, i have a Potion that could work its a brinding powers cole told me to use if we found a witch who we couldnt kill a withc to use it it could work on catiel come on we have to tell piper about it" they walked in to the kitchen to talk about the Potions

Cole wakes up "what the hell just happened?" he looked around and remember getting his powers taken just before he fell asleep from the pain "o right he took my powers" he looked down and a single tear fell from his face "Piper, wyatt sam dean were going to kill him come on i know his weak spot. When he took my powers i seen his weak spot i dont even think he knows he has a weak spot i wrote a spell to summon castiel you got the Potion?" "Ummm yea off course. Its his chest when he took my powers i saw that theres a ball of power ready to explode. If we hit that spot with enough power he should be killed"  
>Cole look over too sam and dean too make sure that try were okay about killing there friend "Cole can you make the potion to kill him?" Dean glared at cole showing that he was ready to kill him for good "Okay piper,wyatt can you help me?" They walked in too the kitchen to start brewing the potion.<p>

-In the living room "Dean are you sure we cant just brind his powers so we dont have too kill him" "No sam iam sick off this all of it he was are friend and he stabed us in the back so sam were going to kill him" Dean walked into the kitchen "Is that dam potion ready yet" He glared at cole. Cole noded at him "lets kill this son of a bitch and get my powers back" they walked out to the living room were so many memrious come flying through piper,wyatt and cole as the same happens with sam and dean about castiel "Piper the summoning spell it should work cause my powers are inside him then wyatt you orb the crystals then we say the spell"

All three of them chant Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies.  
>Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here.<br>Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
>Blood to blood, return to me.<p>

Ablast of thunder hits the table and castiel apeirs "How did you-" wyatt orbs the crystals around Castiel. "Piper,Wyatt throw the potions!" Wyatt went first then piper and cole

Prudence, Penelope Patricia, Melinda...  
>Astrid, Helena Laura and Grace Halliwell Witches Stand strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space The Power of Three we now decree!<br>The Power of Three will set you free!  
>The Power of Three will DESTROY-" Dean pushed cole to the ground breaking the chant castiel looks at dean in confussion "Castiel please come back too us"<br>tears starting to come from his eyes "Dean iam sorry but you went against me" He shot a bolt of lighting that when straight through deans chest and castiel was gone before dean even hit the ground "Dean!" Sam shouted as he catches his brother in his arms "Leo get down here now Leo!" Piper shouted for leo to come down and ran over and tryed to heal the hole in his chest but we all new dean was gone all be cause he want to save cas "Dammit dean why didnt you just let us finsh the spell" Cole ran up the stairs to the book of shawdows tears in his eyes and wyatt followed him

-The next day Dean was was burnt out the back of the house a spell was cast so no one would see sam was in the sitting room crying. Piper,wyatt and cole were in the hall cleaning up "Wyatt, piper i think dean new that spell was going to work, cause sam said that he really wanted castiel dead but why the outburst to save him."  
>"Well if that spell didnt work then theres nothing we can do to kill him that was or most powerful spell" Wyatt looked over to his mother "No its not told you that the nexus was killed well the elders go it back and but it back in the house if we get cas to take in the nexus then we can kill him" Piper started back at the cleaning "So how are we going to get him to take it , cant we just send it to him." "Cole its not something you can just send in the mail" cole walked into the living room to see how sam was doing. "Mam do you think coles right about the dean think if he new it wasnt going too work he saved cole cause he was in cas line of fire." He stared at her "Mabye i dont know and we cant contact him cause of the DAM ELDERS!"<br> 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Odd love part 4 (The end)

Pairings:Fan made character Cole/wyatt

Other Characters:Characters are taken from shows i really like.

Rating:PG-T

"I hate thos angel basterds first they take my husband and now they wont even help us" Piper storms up to the book to find a spell too help or shield us from castiel. "Hey sam are you okay?" Coles started to rub his back. "I cant belevie hes gone..." He started to cry again. Wyatt walked in and put his hand on sams shoulder "Were going too kill Castiel for what he had done too your brother."wyatt hugged sam as he keeped crying. Cole walked out too the kitchen and too the basment to were the nexus was. He just stared at were the nexus was onther 10 feet of concrete. "Piper whats the spell too summon the nexus" Cole shouts as he walked up too the book of shadows. "Cole come on, your not going too do it. If you take in the nexus it will kill you, you know what happen too the sisters 20 years ago?" he shout too cole as he followed him

"Piper spell now?" He look as piper flicked through the book "There, now we summon crowley".In a flash he was there "What can i do for you lovly witches"  
>he grined at the two witchs at the book "I need one of your powers like flight or something weak that you dont need like the fire balls". Crowley gave cole a dirty look "Piper." Cole waved his hand and she blue him up and that made him fall. Cole threw a potion at him and white orbs came from his body and in too coles, cole but his hand out and shot a fire ball "Well did you have too blow me up". Piper laughed and walked down the stairs.<p>

-1 hour later

"okay so thats the plan iam going to use the same potion on Castiel and hope that i get my powers back then with the hollow and the nexus inside my body i will then kill him and bring dean back too life." Cole scaned the faces of his friends and saw the pure shock on there faces "What?" Wyatt got up "Cole this is a fucking shit plan cos who knows if crowly will do it and what if we cant stop it were so pose too just kill you no your not doing it!" Wyatt walk out too the kitchen "Cole we all care for you and we dont want too see you get hurt and cos he loves you he doesnt want too take any chanse of lossing you"  
>Sam said as he layed back in his chair. Cole got up and went into the kitchen<p>

"I am sorry but i have too do this. I dont want too but its the only way to kill cas its all we can-" Wyatt kissed cole before he could finsh the sentence.  
>As they brake the kiss tears in both there eyes knowing that Coles not going too come back "I will always love you wyatt" Cole walked out of the kitchen back too piper and sam "Okay you ready too kill him". Piper throws Sam a potion. "This is going too be my last battle with all of you and i want a good ending too this story okay so no one goes dieing on me okay." Cole smiled at everyone<p>

Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies.  
>Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here.<br>Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
>Blood to blood, return to me.<p>

A flash of thunder hit the ground and castiel apeared infront off the group "You dare summon me again not a very smart witch ar you" he laughed at cole "Yea we will see who gets the last laugh" Cole starts chant

Natum Adai Necral,  
>Dana Intan Lanok!<p>

A blast of smoke starts too circle cole and inglufes him and then disapates into his body. Cole opens his eyes and there black. He the chants the next summon

Ultirusque A Profugus Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam.  
>Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox Bonus Quod Malum.<p>

Black vapour poored from the ground up into coles body. Castiel laughs at him "You think thats going too scare me never HAHAHAHA!" He shoots a blast of power at cole. Cole waves his hand and opens a door too another universie "I may not be able too kill you but i can take us away from here" Cole waves his hand and tears a hole in space and time and tackles castiel and they both fall into the vortext and then in a blink off an eye the rip was gone

Everyone stood there in shock of Cole lieing too them not telling them his real plan which was too leave too a different universine. Wyatt was the first one too talk

"Cole..."

-1 week later at coles funeral

As wyatt looked down at coles emety coffin he threw in a box which had a ring inside it. Sam walked up too wyatt "Hey you okay?"."Sam.. why did cole do this"

"Cole was always save everyone and think about himself last that was only cos off being with me and Dean hes was the balance that kept us in check."  
>"He was our limbo. You were going too ask him after the battle if he lived." Wyatt just stared at the rings box "Yea he was the first person i loved."<p>

"Wya-" "Wyatt! The door open the door!" The voice stop talking "Cole is it you!" Wyatt jumped in the whole and grabed the box "Your still alive and out ther I will find you and save you." He looked up at sam who didnt know what was going on.  
>"Just wait I will save you.."<p>

-Hope you liked the fics this one was so long to post cos i wasnt arsed too write tbh lol yea there could be a new set too contine the story line off this You never know Thanks for reading and pleace leave a review :DDD-


End file.
